kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noddy Kiddie Rides
Noddy is a well known character created by the late Enid Blyton in the 1950s. Since then, various different kiddie ride companies released Noddy kiddie rides. Edwin Hall & Co Rides At least 3 Noddy kiddie rides were released by Edwin Hall & Co between 1957 and 1964. A Noddy swingboat (a Mickey Mouse version also exists), a Noddy Carousel, and lastly a Noddy Car. Amutec/Bell-Fruit Rides In May of 1993, Amutec built a Noddy Car for slot-machine corporation Bell-Fruit. There were three releases of this Noddy Car ride: Standard w. System 2000 timer: featured a MIDI rendition of the Athletic tune from the episode "Noddy and the Special Key", whilst a button makes a horn sound play. Video Option: featured a CRT monitor screen, playing a looped clip from a Noddy episode whilst the ride moved. Standard w. Soundmaster timer: featured the Noddy theme tune and a different horn sound effect. Released in small quantities. Photo-Me Rides In 1994, photo booth corporation Photo-Me gained the rights to build a Noddy ride, using newly-acquired kiddie ride parts supplied by OMC Electronics. This was Photo-Me's first kiddie ride and its success followed towards a further number of rides, using the same parts, and some customisations of other rides using alternate parts and timers. The ride used a completely new build of Noddy's Car and a new Noddy figure, which sat beside the rider and appeared friendlier than the figure that Amutec built. Few years later, OMC made another Noddy ride with Photo-Me, that being the earlier version of Kidzstuff Noddy. There were two notable variants of this ride, featuring: * Buttons lined up horizontally, with generic clipart as their graphics and playing horn and skid sounds. * Buttons lined up vertically, with images of Noddy, Mr. Plod and Big Ears, playing two different horn sounds. Bafco Ride In 1996, BAFCO gained the rights to reissue a Noddy ride as part of a business collaboration with Photo-Me, whom distributed their rides. Their Noddy Car ride was identical to the previous version, but featuring the Soundmaster timer used on Amutec's version, a repaint of the Noddy character, and one single button acting as both START and Horn, rather than several. OMC/Kidzstuff Ride In 1997, Australian ride corporation Kidzstuff, after gaining parts from the then-newly-defunct OMC Electronics (including ROSie timers) rebuilt the Photo-Me Noddy Car ride. All assets remained identical, apart from fitting an OMC 2.0. base and a ROSie timer into the ride. New audio tracks and sound effects were imported to this update, including quotes from the show's characters. There are four known variants of this ride: * OMC/Photo-Me Version #1: featuring four vertical-placed buttons. * OMC/Photo-Me Version #2 :Same as the one above, but using the OMC 1.0. Base. * KidzStuff V1: a version in which two buttons were removed due to no sound effects for them. * KidzStuff V2: an updated version, being identical to the former, but with the "Make Way For Noddy" extended theme tune. R.G. Mitchell Ride In June of 2001, R.G. Mitchell released a new version of the Noddy Car, based on Make Way for Noddy. It features a completely new mould, including newer character figures for both Noddy and Tessy Bear, whom plays a pivotal role in the series. It features four push buttons which play quotes from the show. Jolly Roger Rides In early 2006, Jolly Roger Amusement Rides came under acquisition of R.G. Mitchell and rebuilt a number of their rides, one of which was the Noddy Car. While retaining the original design and mould, it added a new windshield to the ride which made way for a new dashboard. It played a number of horn sounds activated by the single Push button, and ran using one of Jolly Roger's own bases and Stamar 4000 timers. A Video Option was released in November of 2006, featuring the video clip from Make Way For Noddy's opening sequence. It also removed the Tessy Bear character. In 2009, a Noddy in Toyland Carousel was released, featuring Noddy's Car and Mr. Plod's Patrol Car, circulating around Noddy's house. Other Reissues & Refurbishments * Numerous knock-off Noddy rides exist, branded from generic car rides. * A Rare OMC Version with a 1.0. Base Exists. * In Turčianske Teplice in Slovakia, a Bell-Fruit Noddy Kiddie ride with different headlights, square buttons and bypassed START Button has been spotted. * At Smiths Arcade in Skegness and Playmania Elsecar Heritage Centre, Amutec Noddy rides with the Jolly Roger audio on a Stamar timer exist. * Some Bell-Fruit Noddy kiddie rides have been refurbished by Whittaker Brothers. * A Kidzstuff Noddy ride without Noddy the fiberglass model exists. * A strange refurbishment of the Edwin Hall & Co. Noddy ride, called "Nod-I" has been spotted. It featured a Stamar timer. * There exist numerous units of the Jimbo & The Jet Set Kiddie Ride which feature Photo-Me's Noddy figure riding on a wing. * Kiderplanet of Germany Re-furbished some Bell-Fruit and Kidzstuff Noddy Kiddie rides. * At The Black Cat Amusements, Towyn, North Wales And Bream Leisure Park, Bream, Somerset, Bafco Model's With No Announcements And Great Audio Quality Can Be Found Interesting Facts * Bell-Fruit Noddy car kiddie ride was actually based off a 1992 Dekker Noddy Car Toy. * The Bell-Fruit/Amutec Aubrey Mouse Car used the same car mould as Noddy. Gallery Noddy (1950s).jpg Noddy Swingboat (1957).jpg Noddy (1997).jpg Noddy (1996).jpg Noddy (1993).jpg Noddy Kiddie ride (Rare OMC Version).png|The Rare OMC Version with a 1.0. base. Bell Fruit Noddy.jpg|The Bell-Fruit Noddy Kiddie ride with Different Headlights in Kocka, Turčianske Teplice, Slovakia. Which is Refurbished by Kinderplanet. Bellfruit noddy inspiration.jpg|This is the Noddy Car toy that Bell-Fruit Noddy was inspired of. 34196542851_b1eeceb7f3_b.jpg 30553993053_cd84bda598_b.jpg Miscellaneous Kidzstuff Noddy Without Noddy.jpg|The Kidz Stuff Noddy Kiddie ride without the Noddy Fiberglass Strange, repainted Noddy.jpg|A Strange, Repainted Bell Fruit Noddy Kiddie ride Kidzstuff Noddy Kinderplanet.jpg|One example of A Kidzstuff Noddy Kiddie ride refurbished by Kinderplanet. Repainted Kidzstuff Noddy.jpg|Ditto, but With a different paint job. Kinderplanet BellFruit Noddy.jpg|An example of a BellFruit Noddy kiddie ride refurbished by Kinderplanet Kinderplanet BellFruit Noddy2.jpg|Ditto, but with a blue base. Category:Rides Released In 1957 Category:Rides Released In 1993 Category:Rides released in 1994 Category:Rides released in 1996 Category:Rides released in 1997 Category:Rides Released In 2001 Category:Rides released in 2002 Category:Rides Released In 2006 Category:Rides Released In 2007 Category:Rides Released In 2010 Category:Rides that use a Stamar board Category:Rides That Use A BOT-1 Board Category:Rides That Use A ROSie V4 Board Category:Rides Rereleased In 1996 Category:Reissued Rides Category:Video Option Rides Category:Rides That Use A Soundmaster Board Category:Rides By Edwin Hall And Co Category:Rides By Bell Fruit Category:Rides by Amutec/Bandai Namco Category:Rides By OMC Electronics Category:Rides by Photo-Me Category:Rides By Bafco Category:Rides by Kidzstuff Category:Rides by Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) Category:Rides by Jolly Roger